The Perfect Servant
by Sora Hacker
Summary: Alucard longs for a more obedient servant and Seras can't seem to ever please him. So when an old servant returns and Seras is replaced what will happen to our little Draculina without her master?
1. Preface

This is the reedited version of the story. I plan to delete a chapter and quickly upload it with the new one instead of just creating a whole new story under the same title. I didn't think of this solution until after I wrote the author's note, so I will not be deleting the story entirely There will be chapters that are going to be deleted permanently, but they will be in the later end of the tale where things had gone astray. I hope that old, and new fans enjoy the revamp. Acacia and Clarissa are both of my own creation. Alucard and all the crew of Hellsing belong to Kouta Hirano.

* * *

Chapter One

Snowflakes fell like tufts of cotton, and waltzed round in wide circles before coming to a rest upon the ground. The wooden roofs were covered to the edges with white. They held strong to the frame of the house as funnels of man made clouds burst through the chimneys. Outside in that cold was a matted dog trotting through the square. He pawed through the snow for any scraps of food. His head perked up, and his ears flickered forward. He stalked forward a few feet, and lowered his chest to the ground. He bared his teeth and grumbled in his throat. He crept a few steps more toward the source of his irritation. It was a silhouette of a figure stretched like pulled taffy by the light of the lamp. The shadow lingered on the ground before it evaporated. The figure had taken a swift route away from the animal. The snow barely sifted from the stranger's footfalls as he liquefied into the shadows overcast from the homes tucked into the mountainside. The shadow man continued his pace before he abruptly rounded into the adjacent door of home with its pumpkin, and corn colored glow.

A placid man stepped through the drifts with his spidery legs with a lamp stretched out as far as he could muster as he squinted to view the path ahead. Clouds of air billowed from his cherry stained cheeks. He cursed bitterly for losing the bet that had him out that night. He pulled his coat closer to his torso as the sound of a woman's scream rang loudly through his aching ears. Startled, he moved like a dolphin through the ocean of white toward the source of the sound. The spots of blood painted the front step as an eerie welcome mat to the patrolling villager. He wearily eyed the spot before he gathered the little courage he had and took a cautious step inside and into a puddle of blood.

"It was a vampire! Richard, and Aliena were butchered in their kitchen. Blood, it was everywhere. Mr. Granul was strong out along the square. God help me, it was a dreadful sight." He coughed harshly as one of his neighbors held him. Others gathered around him, spreading the news of what had occurred in flurried exchange. A visit from a vampire was not a bizarre occurrence, and happened once a year with only one dead body lay neatly next to the cemetery gates. With the body count rising up to a fourth as another scream rattled the awakened villagers.

"Let's not panic. Now, Oliver and a group will take torches and burn down Richard's house immediately for safety's sake. I will take a group to see if this wretched creature still among us. Is that understood?" The group nods and jogged off to their homes to gather weapons and torches before reluctantly clotting together. The house danced in the ribbons of flames as they wrapped their flailing arms around its structure, cackling happily as it cracked open the wooden beams and sucked out its sturdy marrow. The bodies of the well mannered neighbors were savagely eaten.

James led the weak kneed through the narrow pathway between the bakery and the lonely skeleton of a food vendor's cart as it rested deep in the snow. They hadn't heard any new cries of distress and the quiet was beginning to affect their nerves. It caused one to jump abruptly at the sound of branch as it broke under foot, and snowdrift as it loosened from a roof. It was an expected reaction James admitted, seeing they faced a quick and gluttonous opponent that could tear them in two without much effort. He shuffled onward before something struck him squarely on the left shoulder. He whirled round with his torch brandished out to strike back. His torch met nothing, thankfully, as the group looked at him wide eyed. "Who struck me?" A hand eased up from the front belonging to a sullen faced man. "You would hit a man in the dead of night as he hunts a demon? Dumb bastard be more careful. Speak up Marcus before I box your ears." Marcus merely pointed a crooked finger along the winding path toward the cemetery, where a tiny figure inched its way along. James narrowed his vision in hopes to gain focus as he followed the blood stained ground to the wobbling creature as it struggled to remain upright. Its hip length ink colored hair swinging in the motion of a metronome.

"I would know that hair anywhere, it is Richard's daughter." Marcus motioned in her direction, but was grabbed firmly by James who yanked him back fiercely. "She may have been bitten by the vampire," The men watched her collapse to the forgiving snow, remaining still for a few moments before she gained strength again in her legs and continued her journey. James contemplated why she sought solace from graves, and not from any of the living in such a dire time. _Poor girl._ He minded this before making a decision to move onward. "Even if she weren't bitten, I do not think we could do anything to help her. Now let's go, we have to find the vampire." Following their village leader, the men followed, their eyes staring after the little girl.

Acacia's little body was filled with pain, tiny tears pooled down her dirty face as each step only caused her wound more aggravation. Tombstones greeted her as she entered through the iron chipped gates. Like massive glaciers, the tips of grey stones poked out from the feet of a towering statue of an angel, her arms outstretched downward as if to scoop up the child in a welcoming embrace. It's _just a few more steps. _It was the farthest grave away from the others, and was marked with a single wooden cross and a plum colored candle. She remembered her mother standing before the grave a fortnight ago, a small jar placed before the candle covered in a stiff sheet of white. Hands clasped, and whispering a prayer as she sat uncomfortably beside her. Her mother told her it was time she followed after her example and that she was not to fidget but was to quietly pray that what this place stood for would offer them protection when the time ever presented itself.

"What are you doing here little one?" a voice called in the air. Acacia looked around the desolate cemetery, but saw no one. She returned her attention to the grave, and kneeled down fighting against her shaking body that only wanted to collapse. With clasped hands, she bowed her head and began to pray. "You know that this is not a grave little one," the voice spoke once more. She didn't open her eyes to seek out the man who was speaking to her. She knew that time for her was short was not going to waste it on unnecessary movement.

"I know," she replied quietly. "It's an altar for vampires. Some people believe that giving blood offerings will put them in good terms with the undead, even protection from enemies. My mother thought that this would allow us mortals to live alongside vampires instead of hunt them and not give them cause to wipe us off the face of the Earth."

"A noble cause indeed little one, but noting the wound at your side it seems that you did not get protection. Has your faith been tainted because of this attack?"

"I believe that was a rogue vampire. Vampires have never attacked our village and killed more then one person in the past."

"You are correct, that was a rogue. He did not have permission to even enter into this area without orders from the Count." He appeared from the side of the angel, his cape brushed against the ground, and white specks of snow lay scattered on his hair and mustache. He stood beside the girl and looked for her to meet his gaze, but she did not oblige him.

"Why will you not look at me?"

"It is rude to look up unless you know who you are talking to. If you are a vampire you could use your power to take over my thoughts, and if you are royalty then it is an insult. My mother taught me that it was better to keep your eyes on the ground then to be sorry for what your eyes may wander upon."

"Indeed, very good little one, it is pleasing to have such a youngling with manners. I am a vampire, and I am also of royalty. As the king of the vampires I grant you permission to look upon me." Acacia's robin egg colored eyes looked carefully at the towering figure. As she tilted her head back she felt her body uncontrollably continue in that direction to the ground. Instead of being tossed to the earth she found herself wrapped in the Count's long arms. His cape floated down over her body covering her comfortably.

"Death is coming swiftly upon you, and yet you do not beg for me to spare you from its grasp."

"I have accepted it,"

"Very brave for someone so young, what is your name little one?" A high-pitched ring sounded in her eardrums and then blurred the sound of her own heartbeat as it beat. Acacia's eyes closed, and let the numbing sensation sweep over her body.

* * *

"Taking that girl in was a disgrace to this court! A tainted human, that thing is so disgusting. What were you possibly thinking of Count, or did you just want her as a pet? Pet or not just the sight of that little animal was infuriating." A mountain of coal black fabric piled round the pole like figure of a amber haired woman rustled in all its fury as she tapped away furiously across the marble. She trailed after the No life King as he made his way through the main hall after investigating the status of his domain. He picked up the pace, trying to outrun the unruly woman. Thankfully, he lost her as he begin his ascent up the main staircase. She continued to barrage him until he whirled round like a bull to its tormentor; his eyes flashed a warning to his victim.

"I can do whatever I please, Duchess Daciana. Now leave my presence at once!" The Count's voice bellowed through the halls, and caused servants, and guests, to take a defensive cowering position. Duchess Daciana, and her entourage turned their noses up, and walked out to the grounds to join the festivities. The Count fumed inwardly as his gaze stalked after the women. How dare the Duchess question his actions? That woman needed to be punished for constantly forgetting her place. He smiled, _The best punishment would be uninviting her to the feast the following fortnight. It would harm her well enough without wasting too much of his energy._ The Count continued his way up to one of his many guest rooms. Maids and other servants scampered quickly through the hall to avoid the Count,. He opened the room to the end of the wing and found three maids all sitting in chairs in the corners of the room. They were positioned as far as possible from where his guest was resting. Their scarlet eyes looked hungrily at the human girl as her chest rose and fell gently.

"Leave us," Like vermin, they scattered quickly at his command swiftly into the darkness, happy to escape to attend to their other chores. The Count coasted over to the child nestled within sleek and bubbly sheets, her little body almost completely eclipsed. He noticed the movement underneath the thin veil of flesh of her eyelids.

"They are gone, if you were wondering. I would not allow them to harm you." The Count's harsh voice had melted into a calm wave through the room.

"You saved me," she whispered, taking a minute to run her tongue all through her dry mouth.

"Your life was not the type I thought should be wasted." He lifted the girl's chin, coaxing her wordlessly to open her eyes. One of her lollipop blue eyes were tainted now to a faint light burgundy.

"I did, but of course it was at a price."

"A price? What kind of price?"

The Count sat at her side, a wide grin spread across his face. "I did not turn you into vampire, but you have some of my blood running through you. It is enough to give you some vampire abilities. I want to wait until you are older before turning you into a draculina. Until then you will remain here, at my castle, as my servant. I will teach you what I can with the powers that you have attained from me. It is either you accept this fate, or I turn you lose upon my very hungry guests. Will you serve me?"

"Well I wouldn't think I had a choice, but yes I will serve you. It is all I can do to thank you for saving my life."

"Very good, then get plenty of rest. You are no used to me if you are not at your best. Oh, you never told me your name, then again you barely could breath, let alone speak."

"It's Acacia, my lord."

"Acacia, how interesting." A small smile crept along the Count's face; his tongue crept across his lips.

"How am I to address you, your majesty?"

"In this circumstance you may address me as Master. Now I will take my leave, I will see you tomorrow night."

"Good night, Master." Acacia bowed her head and watched him evaporate through the wall off to stalk through the halls in search for something new to entertain him.

* * *

Acacia was up just as the last shard of light bled out across the horizon line. She had adjusted her sleeping cycle over the past couple of months allowing her to be up with the rest of the castle. Even when she found herself waking during the daylight hours, she appeased her body by wandering through the grounds until she was tired enough to return to bed. She slid herself down, and landed with a thud from the steep drop and yanked the bundled fabric edges of her nightgown back to its place down by her ankles. Trekking through the space, she rang the dusty golden rod bell before taking her place at her chair at her desk. Two young women, identical in body, face, clothes, and hair, entered the bedroom with a soft greeting. Luminita, and Narcissa were the only maids the Count trusted not to do anything foolish, as he found disappointment with others who saw the job as a game of cat and mouse.

Acacia was fitted into the confines of a beetle black gown before having her hair nearly yanked from its roots as it was twisted and twirled into two thick braids.

"Now we may go," Acacia announced as stood before her bedroom door.

"Yes my lady," Narcissa opened the door for Acacia, and shut it quietly. With her assistants in tow, they trailed along the hall past long windows that pooled cold puddles of light upon the marble. "It's a full moon tonight," Acacia whispered to no one in particular, pausing for a moment before one of the windows to stare up at the moon.

"It is going to be a beautiful night," Luminita nodded in agreement as she too gazed up at the moon.

"I shall ask my master if you may have the night off tonight to enjoy the feast."

"Oh my lady your too generous,"

"No, its quite all right and I am sure that my master won't object. You've both been so good to me and shall be rewarded for it. Now come along, Master would not like to be kept waiting."

"Thank you my lady," they said in unison their voices dripping with appreciation as they trailed behind the young girl. Coming to her master's door, she knocked on the oak with her tiny fist.

"Come in," Acacia grasped the doorknob, revealed her master being fitted into an elegant black suit. The maids stayed back at the door with their heads bowed as Acacia approached her master. The Count eyed his little servant as she curtsied deeply before him.

"How is my little draculina this evening?"

"Good master,"

"Ready for the party?"

"Yes master,"

"Fantastic," The No life King sat before the mirror with a grim sense of forlorn. A maid reached out to a brush upon the bureau, but was stopped by his strong hand snaking around her tiny wrist. Her eyes widened and her chin quivered, but she did not receive punishment. "Acacia, come brush my hair,"

"Yes Master," Acacia came over and the maid handed her the brush and placed a small stool behind the chair. Stepping up she took the brush and worked at her master's hair. She looked into the mirror to see a peculiar look on his face. She laughed to her self when she realized the expression he wore.

"Master, you look like a child whose toy was taken from them. What is wrong?" The No Life King sighed deeply.

"I do not like these festivities, I would rather be at war. To be at battle, to rip, tear and slaughter my enemies and drink their blood. Sitting on my throne and watching dancing and drinking are not at all something that I find amusing. Unless it earns me a woman to sleep with,"

"Well master we can't all have what we desire all the time."

"Very true Acacia, but I am a king and I always get what I want. Now are you done?"

"Well I am master but maybe tonight you should tie your hair back."

"Tie it back? Well, if you think so." Acacia pondered for a moment before calling Luminita to take one of the ribbons out of her hair. She took the ribbon and tied back her master's hair.

"There, all done master,"

"Good,"

"Shall I tie the two braids together with the ribbon M'lady?"

"Yes thank you Luminita," Luminita started working on her lady's hair. "Oh master,"

"Yes Acacia?"

"I want to request that Luminita and Narcisa have the night off to enjoy the night as well." There was a pause for a few moments and both maids didn't like waiting for the answer.

"If you think they need a break then yes they may have the night off. Now come along, Acacia,"

"Yes master," Acacia followed after her master. She quickly turned to Luminita and Narcisa. "You're dismissed,"

"Thank you my lady and please enjoy the feast," Both ladies said, smiling happily as they disappeared into the night.

"Let us go my little fledgling," The No life King announced smiling.

* * *

Thank you for all who have supported the original release of this story. Thank you for your messages, you're favs, and alerts. I hope that you enjoyed and I will be working hard on trying to get this finished for all of you. You all deserve an ending to this tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Disobedient Draculina

"No drinking blood today huh little police girl?" Alucard said sighing in disappointment. The tall vampire stared down at his fledgling in disappointment.

"No master, I can't do it. Its not right," The small blonde said sadly, her bright blue eyes cast down to the ground. She sat uncomfortably in the oak chair not looking up at her master or Sir Integra.

"You can't be allowed to do this any longer police girl. If you will continue to behave this way then you cannot be allowed to go out on field missions. In your weakened condition I will not allow you to go gallivanting around the English countryside half starved." Sir Integra announced, taking a cigar from Walter's outstretched hand. "No more field missions for you until further notice and that is all. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I understand." Seras said sadly. How could she argue with Sir Integra? This had happened so many times before, this same conversation. She just couldn't do it. Drinking blood was something she had strictly vowed to never do. The thought alone was too repulsive. No more, no more talk of this drinking blood, it wasn't ever going to happen.

"Is that all Sir Integra?" Seras asked a bit downcast.

"Yes, you're dismissed." The commanding blonde said with a wave of her hand. The petite vampire got up from her seat, her eyes looked up at her master for a moment but he looked away from her. She wasn't going to get any sympathy from him. She wanted so much to please him, but she could not let go of the last bits of her human self. Closing the door Seras leaned against it, briefly before heading to her room. "I won't lose myself just to please you, I can't do it." She thought sadly.

Taking a long drag from her cigar Sir Integra sat in silence for a moment before addressing her servant.

"Alucard I questioned your motives when you brought that girl to work here. If I remember correctly you said that she would be worth the trouble. Well servant, I am questioning your judgment because she is proving to be nothing more then a nuisance. She's like a child with a gun to put it. I am very disappointed with you Alucard."

"I'm sorry master, I will try my best to change the police girl." Alucard said, assuring his master that this conversation would not happen again. This was unacceptable; he had angered his master, which was something he could not let Seras get away with. After being dismissed Alucard opened a portal and came to the door of Seras's room, he didn't bother to open the door. The small young woman had been in the middle of getting dressed into her nightgown. Her shirt hanging on her bureau and she had just been slipping off her skirt. She turned to find her master coming at her but had no time to protest cause in one fluid motion he had grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. She flailed wildly trying to escape from his grasp, her small fingers tried to pry his large hand off her frail neck.

"Master your hurting me!" she shrieked.

"I don't give a damn if I am hurting you police girl! Now let me tell you a little story. There is a natural order in the world, and this order has been upheld from the beginning of time. When baby birds don't learn to fly what happens to them police girl?"

"They die," she murmured with the little breath she had.

"Every animal on this pathetic planet follows the same rule, its survival and right now you are the little baby bird who is not learning fast enough. Your asking for death and I am not going to help you, after a time I am going to leave you to try to survive on your own and believe me your not going to be able to do such a thing. You follow my rules police girl or I might as well just throw you out into the morning light. You have until late tomorrow to get your act together or I will just have to let nature take its course."

With that the mighty No Life King took the girl and threw her to the floor. She quickly covered her breasts with her arms and stared down at the ground her face red from embarrassment and shock. She listened to her master's boots as they disappeared out of her room and down the hall. Shaking, she wandered over to her drawer and pulled out her nightgown and slipped it on. Into her coffin she climbed, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"I don't understand why is drinking blood so necessary? I mean I am getting along well without it. I don't want to lose myself but making master angry with me is something I would never want to do. I'm so confused, what should I do?" She asked to the atmosphere. She wished that there were someone that she could talk to about all this. Well there was one, but he wasn't the type she usually wanted to talk to about such things. Curling up in the coffin, she closed the lid for another day's sleep.

* * *

Night came and Seras Victoria began her long evening of waiting. She did nothing at all for the whole evening, not a thing. Well except try to talk to the person she thought of last night.

"Wait, hold on he said that he would kick you out!" Pip shouted above the firing grounds. Pip and his comrades were out enjoying a day of relaxation and now they were finishing it off with a bit of late night drinking and target practice. The young man took a seat next to Seras in a small chair. "Listen Seras, you know that Alucard is probably just bluffing."

"Not this time Pip, he was very angry with me. I even upset Sir Integra as well, I'm just too weak." Seras said looking down at her feet. She felt someone grab her hand and she looked at Pip. His face looked deeply concerned, she was so used to seeing him when he was attempting to grope her that this seemed very odd.

"Seras, your not weak don't ever say such a thing. Just want to let you know if you do get kicked out you can always join up with us. Plus, we would love to have you around permantley." he said with a toothy grin.

"Ah Pip, and for a moment I thought you were actually being sincere and gentlemen like for once." She said getting up with a sigh. Pip was a bit taken aback but quickly called after her.

"I wasn't joking about joining us! If that bastard kicks you to the curb just tell the ole Captain and we will come and get you!"

It was like just one night of long torture. All she saw was a big packet of blood on her table. She fought back and forth with the idea of drinking it. An unbearable hunger was growing in the pit of her stomach. She licked her lips and tapped the plastic covering. Maybe just a sip she thought as she uncapped it and poured it into the bowl. Her finger stirred the contains of the bowl, she felt herself drool a bit as she stared at the liquid. The fragrance of it, the color, oh it looked so lovely. Closer and closer she put her face to the bowl before suddenly coming to her senses. "No, I can't do it!" Seras quickly took up the bowl and threw it to the wall. The porcelain pieces rained down onto the floor. She knew she had sealed her fate with that one little action.

Alucard appeared as he was supposed to, coming through the ceiling to visit his little Draculina as she sat on her coffin. He eyed the shattered bowl and the blood stained floor.

"You have not drank, you know your punishment Seras Victoria for your continued disobedience."

"Yes sir, I understand." She closed her eyes, awaiting whatever punishment she was going to receive. What did this mean though? Was she really going to be kicked out of the Hellsing manor? Alucard came behind her and grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her little body up. "Please! Don't throw me out master! I can still be a good servant to you and Sir Integra please just give me another chance." She cried out as she disappeared from one portal to another. To the roof they assended, the night sky was lightening as the dawn was coming soon. The mighty No Life king held the petite girl over the side of the manor her feet dangling several feet from the ground. She was sobbing, pleading for forgivness. The crimson tears staining her face.

"Good bye Seras Victoria," he said in his husky voice. She waited for the plunge but nothing happened. With a quick motion, she was tossed onto the roof and she tumbled along. Wincing, she looked up to find her master, staring at something far off in the distance. She listened carefully to anything that her master must possibly be hearing. But there was nothing. Carefully she approached her master's side, wondering if she should ask him what it was he was concentrating so intently on. He must have heard her silent question but did not respond to her directly. Instead she found him speaking to him self.

"Acacia no it couldn't possibly be you. You died along with all the rest of them that day, but it must be you. If it is, come to me my creature of the night." A gust of wind picked up and a light scent of jasmine caught Sera's nose. She looked at her master's face, he looked strangely joyful and usually that only meant that a fight was coming.

"Go to bed Seras, the dawn is coming." Alucard said dismissing the blonde without much thought. Seras did not protest and walked off down to her room. Her thoughts remained on what her master had said. Who was coming to see him? Who is Acacia?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Loyalty

"An incident? What kind of incident?" Sir Integra asked of her butler as he handed her the report.

"A vampire attack, apparently a bunch of teenagers thought it would be funny to have a bit of a party at an old cemetery. Except their partying ended when a dare went wrong."

"Let me guess, I bet it involved digging up someone's grave."

"Oh of course it did. They of course had to dig in a graveyard filled with vampire corpses,"

"Where was the vampire last seen?"

"About a week ago, in a small forest outside of a village called Turnswitch. It's a good five days away from here."

"Did they feed off of anyone there?"

"Yes but they left the victim still alive,"

"At least they aren't causing a mess. Does anyone know where the vampire is heading?"

"We have a bit of an idea, you see someone was able to acquire a photograph of the vampire. I believe the photo will explain everything Sir Integra." Walter said handing the small photo to her gloved hand. Her stern gazed looked down at the photograph for a moment with no sign of emotion when suddenly she examined it closer recognizing something in the picture. The vampire's back was too the viewer, but the only thing that immediately caught the eye was the symbol glowing upon her right shoulder. The same symbol that branded Alucard's gloves. Putting it down, she folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair. Thinking of how she should go about all this. Searching her drawer she pulled out the small silver case to retrieve one of her cigars.

"Was this photo taken by one of our own agents?"

"Yes sir, it was taken by one of the field officers in the area. I would think that you would question its authenticity but I assure you its real."

"There are many things that we don't know about Alucard, I guess this is one of those things."

"Should we call for Alucard then?"

"Call me about what? Alucard said appearing from a portal from the ceiling. "To tell me that a bunch of filthy humans had desecrated a cemetery filled with the remains of my followers. That someone of my acquaintance is coming to our lovely little freak show. Yes please do tell,"

"It seems nothing is kept secret from you for long Alucard," Walter said with a small smile.

"Seeing that you already know the situation then I am sure that you will handle it yourself. I ask that you take the Captain up to the roof to set up your watch, make him useful."

"Yes my master,"

"Oh and by the way where is Seras?"

"She is probably tucked into her coffin by now."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I have yet to take care of her but I think she understands the situation."

"Very good, you're dismissed." Integra said with a sigh. Alucard nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"I could be drinking right now," Pip grumbled with his binoculars. He had been posted up on the roof with Alucard to watch for the vampire. First he was on his stomach, peering over the edge, wide-awake and ready, but as the time passed he became restless. He rolled over onto his back for a few moments to stare up at the stars and light a cigarette then he would roll back onto his stomach. Soon the good captain was in a deep sleep, his head resting on the ledge of the roof.

"Excuse me," a deep voice called from the darkness. Pip jolted awake so fast that his hat went flying off his head and was scattering along with the wind. He got up quickly and snatched it before it escaped him. He brushed the dust off and came over to the elusive vampire. "Well and good evening to you too," Pip scoffed.

"You mean good morning," Alucard corrected the soldier.

"Morning, my god its almost dawn. I thought a vampire didn't travel in the daylight hours?"

"They don't if they are weak, vampires of my caliber can pull it off from time to time. Maybe it will be a cloudy day today."

"It's going to rain, " Pip said with a sniff.

"Why is that?"

"I can sense it, it's a bit of a talent I have."

"Oh really? How very interesting,"

"Yep," Pip said taking a seat back down on the ground. Soon the sky darkened, a rumbling from above erupted the skies as it opened up. Tears from heavens poured down upon the two as they continued their vigil.

"Our guest has arrived soldier," Alucard said as he took a step on the ledge. Pip looked at the vampire and could see his fiery eyes aglow through the rain. He was about to challenge him about this when his walkie-talkie sounded to life at his side.

"Captain, there is movement at the road's entrance. I can't tell quite sure what it is."

"I'll turn on my binoculars, you just keep your cool." Clicking the device, he grabbed the heavy black binoculars and turned them on. His gaze drifted to the trail, a shadow of a figure coming into view but still blurred from the weather.

"I bet that you can see them perfectly," There was no answer but he didn't look over at him and stared onward. "My god it's a woman!" Pip whispered shocked, he could feel the nosebleed coming.

Down the path came a tall, pale woman. Her body was shining from the water soaking her skin. Long spindly ebony hair plastered to her body, her womanhood exposed to the soldiers posted in the manor."Um, Captain, should we shoot?" came a voice over the walkie-talkie. Snapping out of his trance as his mind was locked onto the vampire's breasts, he grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"No, I mean, wait a second." Pip turned to asked Alucard what the orders were but the vampire was no longer there. "What the fuck, where did he go?" He leaned over the roof and saw as Alucard floated down to the woman, his coat billowed around him. When Alucard touched down a few feet from her there was no sign that she was going to attack. Her pale scarlet eyes eyed him curiously not sure what to make of him. She had the movements of a wild animal, crouching slightly and moving to the side of him. Her eyes were taking note of his stance and size. Studying him, to assess what to do if he were to attack her. First it was grin, a sly wolfish grin, but his lips parted and a laugh bellowed from his body. A laugh that could even be heard from even within the manor. Seras heard it and stirred from her coffin. She sat up and listened intently. "Master?" She pondered about climbing out and searching for him but she decided that currently it was best she was not seen or heard and stayed out of her master's way.

As his laugh fell and was replaced by the rain the vampiress still was on the edge but something seemed to change. She seemed almost confused. Finally the No Life King spoke. "Hello Acacia," he said quietly. The woman's eyes widened, with great effort she got down on her knees and bowed down on the ground before him. Alucard smiled, oh how he missed the old ways, such manners and respect. He kneeled down and with a long finger he lifted her chin, her eyes meeting his. Tears spilled down her glowing face, her pale lips whispered.

"Master," Forgetting her manners she clung to him, crying into his shoulder. "Is this a dream master? Are you here again before me?" She cried to him in disbelief.

* * *

Flashback

_"You have nothing, you are nothing vampire king, nothing!" the red coated man told him as he shook the No life King. When he determined that he must finally be dead, the man dropped the lifeless body to the ground. _

_"Master," came a small voice from behind the professor. He turned quickly grabbing another stake ready to strike but the vampiress did not move. Her emerald green dress was torn and bloody but she was unharmed and stood tall before him. _

_"You are lucky Draculina to have missed our assault on your castle but you must perish along with your fallen kin." _

_"I know this vampire slayer I'm not as ignorant as you think." Her sad eyes stared at her fallen master. "You may do what you wish with me but let me say goodbye to him. I will die soon with or without that stake rammed through my heart. I only implore you to allow me to say goodbye to my king." A soft wind blew and her raven hair blew gently to the side and ruffled her dress. The professor stood silent for a moment before standing aside and letting her by. She moved towards him slowly, wondering if he were only going to stab her back while she leaned over her master. Grabbing the stake within her hand she pulled it out, she turned very slowly to the professor and held it to him. She didn't want to move so quickly as to trick him into thinking she were going to attack. Humans did not have the senses to understand that she really had no intention of attacking. Cradling him in her arms, she stared down at the bloody king. Her hand ran through his hair, brushing it away from his eyes. "I guess I've failed you my master, my love." She added the last bit with some difficulty. "Please forgive my foolishness, I had grown jealous of the girl but I should never have left your side. No matter where this death leads me master, we shall meet again some day. Maybe, even Clarissa will be there with us." She smiled slightly, the tears flowing freely now. "Goodbye my dearest," she whispered as she leaned in close and pressed her lips to his bloodstained ones. The professor struck her with the stake, give her no warning. She did not cry out and all that showed she was injured was her blood pouring from the corners of her dead masters lips. _

_" Professor! We've triumphed over evil this night! The Count is finally dead," called his friend. He clasped the professor's shoulder and peered at what the old man was staring at. _

"_Such loyalty, even until the very end." He was still staring after the vampiress who still sat upright, the stake through her heart, slightly bowed over her dead king, beautiful even in death. "What do you want me to do with her body?" _

_"Bury it along with the others," _

_"What will we do with the Count's body?" his friend asked him as they sat down to the roaring fire before them. The professor closed his eyes before answering his friend. _

_"We will discuss that in the morning, let us rest for now." _


	4. Chapter 3

My god, I have gotten so much emails from this story getting put on favorite lists, story alert and favorite author its been so mind bottling. Thank you all so very much - If you can believe it when I first posted this story someone said it sucked. Of course I basically told them I was going to write more and then post it again. Guess it paid off. I wrote this as fast and as creatively as possible. I hope its good. No I don't own Hellsing, the OC characters are mine though. Flames will be used to roast "zombie bumpkins". Oh and something has been preventing me from inserting lines to seperate conversations and part in the story so can someone help me out possibly with that? I mean I add them in this edit/preview for the document but then it just erases it. I will try to continue to fix it but know that I do not set this story up like this to confuse the hell out of you. Its just not fixing.

Chapter Three

A Taste of Seduction

"He did what!?" Integra barked. Her fist slammed down onto her desk in rage sending a china teacup and its contents spilling across her newspaper. Pip stood quietly before the pissed blonde.

"Hey took the vampire into the manor Sir, I saw it along with all my men." Pip answered her again. Integra growled in frustration a hand crunching up the tea stained paper. "Not again, no more of this nonsense Alucard." Fury fueled her step as she pushed past Pip and down the staircase. Walter looked at Pip with a shrug and slight smile. He wasn't quite sure how she would even be able to punish Alucard.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn," Walter said to the captain as he followed as his employer.

"Got that right," Pip said with a yawn. The tired and wet soldier clambered back to his room, wondering what would become of the vampire and his beautiful guest.

As the butler followed her, Walter could hear a string of curses following her wake. He wasn't sure really how she planned to take action against him I mean this was Alucard they were talking about. He was a vampire who could not be killed by any mortal weapon. He was a creature that loved to torture and kill millions. It was all a bit humorous watching the mighty Sir Integra storm down to see him, to punish him.

Integra approached the door to Alucard's domain, not quite sure exactly what she would say to him that would threaten him but she had to say something. A door opened before her and Seras appeared dressed in her nightgown.

"What's going on?' she said with a yawn. When she noticed it was Sir Integra she straightened instantly. Integra said nothing to Seras and continued onward. Saddened that her question was not answered she looked to Walter who decided this was as close as he wanted to get to Alucard's room.

"Walter what's going on?" Seras asked the Hellsing butler hoping for answers.

"I think that you should just watch and see Ms. Victoria." Walter simply responded.

With a loud bang of her fist Integra tried to summon her servant. "Alucard! Come here now!" she shouted angrily. If she had her gun she would have shot down the door. "If this bloody door doesn't open in five seconds I am going to have Seras blast it!"

"Please master, calm yourself. I am coming," came Alucard's voice from the other side of the door. When it opened Seras's jaw dropped. Alucard appeared before them, coat, vest and shirt discarded to reveal his smooth luminous skin. A wound at his neck was healing, blood snaking down in streams down his body. Walter very discreetly took a hand and closed Seras wide-open trap. "What is all the fuss about?"

"You have brought another vampire into this house! Another one! How dare you, you have already tested my patience with one vampire girl and now you wish to test me with another?"

"This is different master, she is not a fledgling like Seras. Besides I only know of one vampire guest in this estate, the other I thought had plans to be leaving us?" His gaze peered over at Seras. She looked down in disgrace.

"That has yet to be fully discussed Alucard. I bet your not going to get rid of this one until I see her in person? Think that she will win me over once I see her in action on the field?"

"Indeed master," he nodded. Integra let out a frustrated breath; her hand rubbed the side of her temples. She could feel a headache coming. She could not punish her servant that was very obvious. Maybe this was not the same as when young Seras came to them. If she truly was not a mere servant then maybe she could be of more assistance to them then Seras. Or Alucard could just be bluffing, who knows what the truth anymore. In the end she could not do anything to stop him. "Fine Alucard, until her fate is decided she will stay here. Now, if anyone wants me I will be in my bedroom, not to be disturbed." With that the blonde made her way back upstairs to try and rid herself of her pounding headache. The mysterious vampire disappeared back into his chamber with a wolfish grin leaving the butler and fledgling in the hall not sure of where or what to do.

Day turned to night then again once more with not much of any notice. Pip and his comrades enjoyed the company of little Seras as she joined them for target practice and partying. Pip relatively behaved himself when Seras joined their company but of course he had to grope her from time to time. Seras was still downhearted that she may have to leave Hellsing, to fend for herself without the protection from her master. After time passed she cheered up a little, and Pip's jokes and perverted ways didn't seem that bad once she got used to it. She was starting to prefer his company to her master's.

"Come on Seras come dance with me," Pip tugged on her arm. They had all gathered at a park in London where a huge festival was being held. Integra granted them all leave to go, even Walter but he rejected the offer and stayed behind. Dressed in a short red dress the vampiress blushed deeply.

"I can't dance,"

"Come on, don't be ridiculous every girl dead or undead can dance." He laughed pulling her up out of her chair and took her up into his arms to join the crowd. At first Seras could not find the steps to the dance and would find herself tripping over Pip's feet. He would laugh and pick her back up. Soon she learned the steps and found her body comfortably twirling and spinning along with Pip's. Round and round they went, the lights around them spin in brilliant colors, blurring together as the pace increased. She could feel his blood running through his veins from underneath her fingertips. His pulse quickening, the sound was making her feel lightheaded. So when the dance came to its last notes and she felt no relief the worry started to sink in. Sensing something was wrong Pip brought her over to a nearby bench far from the crowds.

"If your not feeling well Seras then I can bring you back to the manor." Seras only shook her head in disapproval.

"No its all right, its probably nothing Pip." She said with a smile. There was a silence between the two as they sat on the small wooden bench. Pip was looking up at the stars, probably contemplating whether or not he should have a cigarette. Seras couldn't calm the feeling burning up inside her, the buzzing in her head. Her eyes flickered from their icy blue to scarlet; she licked her lips and turned her attention upon the unsuspecting captain.

"Pip," came Seras voice, pleasant and inviting. The soldier looked to Seras but found he was not going to expect what was going to happen to him next. The petite vampire was looking into his eyes, and a sudden warm atmosphere slipped around him. He felt almost drunk, his body warming in an instant. He would not know that his own uncovered eye turned to a reddish golden hue, the only sign of his bewitchment. Seras crawled onto his lap with the movements that of a cat. She ran a finger down the side of his face with a coy smile. Pip leaned in close to capture her lips but she moved away before he could do so.

"I get the first kiss my prey," she spoke to him seductively. Obediently he waited for his lady to make her move but all the while he lusted for her. One of Pip's hands rested on her leg, pushing up the red fabric of her dress revealing her bare leg. Moving close she pressed her lips to his. She slipped her tongue passed between his parted lips finding him tasting sweet and sugary. Pip's hand raked gently through Seras blonde hair pulling her closer with a hand. Light touches, along their exposed skin, one another's skin tingling with each touch. Seras made a trail of kisses along his jaw down to his neck. Hungrily she stared at the flesh, a burning desire growing in her body. She drew closer to his neck, her fangs bared. A noise shocked her out of her mood. The cheer from the crowd as the explosions of rainbow lights above seemed strange and unfamiliar to her. It took her a few moments to remember that she was at the festival and a moment more to recall exactly what she had been doing to her comrade. Pip still remained in his trance slouched on the bench with her on his lap.

"Pip snap out of it! Come on stupid come on!" she shook him by the shoulders but he showed no sign of returning to his normal state. With a mighty slap to the cheek Pip suddenly regained himself.

"What the fuck! Seras what the hell is going on?" he said rubbing his cheek gingerly. Seras climbed down off of his lap, tears flecked her face. Pip who couldn't still shake he feeling her had been only engulfed in a moment ago suddenly became very concerned.

"Seras what's wrong?" Before he could rise up to approach the vampiress she took off down the street. Pip followed her but lost sight of her after she disappeared into the smiling faces of the crowd.

"I wonder what happened," Pip rubbed his neck absent-mindedly.

"I'm a monster," Seras sobbed in a desolate alleyway. She was bent over on the ground, her head in her hands sniffling alone. She couldn't return to Pip tonight, or any night. She wouldn't risk allowing he beast within her to emerge again to claim him.

"Thank you Walter." Integra said taking the cup of tea She sipped it daintily and watched the illuminations from her window.

"You could be out there sir Integra, there was nothing going on at present to keep you from a little celebration."

"My place is here Walter, if something were to happen I need to be here to deal with it." She took another sip from her cup. Staring out in the window she didn't deny that she did wish she was outside with the others but that was impossible. Something quietly slipped into her ear, a soft classical tune that came across the room. She looked over her shoulder at Walter who had turned on a stereo. He came over and bowed before the sulking blonde, a hand held out before her.

"May I have this dance?" he said with a gentle smile. The always-stern woman looked at her butler with a gentle smile and placed her cup down on her desk.

"You may, thank you Walter." The two waltzed around the room with only the moon as an audience.

_"To the Count may you rule for many more years to come." The crowd gave a hearty "here here" and toasted to the glowering vampire king. Little Acacia drank from her small glass, her nose wrinkled at the taste but she dared not protest. She was only a halfling but she still wanted to get used to the taste of blood on her pallet. As the dancers and entertainers spin around the dining room in warm golds and reds the tiny servant eyed her master. The No Life King was not pleased with entertaining his guests and Acacia wasn't the only one who knew this. Duchess Daciana lingered around the room with her glass in a gloved hand. Her gaze rested on her master and the woman snaked her way over._

_"My dear Count do you not enjoy this wonderful moon tonight?"_

_"On the contrary Duchess the moon is striking but it is these guests that are making me weary."_

_"Well my dear Count maybe you only need a woman's touch to liven the night." Her syrupy smile drew a grin from the Count. One of the Duchess's companions came to her side and escorted her over to an inquiring Lord._

_"What do you think of her?" The Count asked of his servant without averting his gaze from the Duchess._

_"She is a snake in a black dress," The Count's laugh echoed throughout the hall, he turned to the Halfling._

_"You are correct dear girl, she is a snake indeed. Come I shall play a game with her. Sit on my lap."_

_"Yes master," Acacia chirped as she escaped from the confines of her chair and climbed onto his long legs. "How is it that we are playing with her master?"_

_"Just you keep your wits to you and those lips shut." Acacia nodded and watched as the Duchess made her way back to the King's side, though she seemed a little out of spirits this time._

_"I believe that I have not been introduced to your little fledgling Count," The duchess commented. _

_"Acacia this is Duchess Daciana,"_

_"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Duchess," Acacia bowed her head and the Duchess did the same._

_"The same, so how long do you plan to stay with us dear Acacia?'_

_"She is staying as long as her immortal life allows. I plan to fully turn her when she reaches a riper age, I want her at her best if she is to be my mate." Acacia twitched just as much as Daciana did._

_"Your mate?"_

_"Oh yes, look at this face," He ran a long finger along the side of her face before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "There is a beautiful woman waiting in those eyes. Don't you think so Duchess?"_

_"Of course Count, now if you may excuse me I have to attend to my companions." She trailed away, a stream of anger followed. To be replaced by a mere little girl, a disgusting thought. The Count's long arms wrapped around Acacia and he rested his chin on her shoulder._

_"The snake looks as though her fangs missed her prey. So full of poison. We have won my servant she is enraged. Acacia giggled, a little relieved when she realized her master was only bluffing. The vampire king quickly interrupted her thought._

_"Who said I was joking about you being my future mate?" The No life King remarked._


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here I am working again to type up more to this tale. I hope you all continue to enjoy this because I am. I am continuing to plan a solid end to this story so that I do ramble on forever and forever. Okay this document posting is pissing me off. Um I am not sure if it is the MAC that is messing up my font or if its Fanfiction but the horizontal rulers are being deleted. So if it doesn't work then at least you will all all know that the flashbacks or in Italics. I may add more to this chapter.

Chapter Four

_**Flashback starts**_

_It was a cold night, or maybe it was just the fact that she was sleeping beside her undead master that it felt colder then usual. Snuggled close to her master, the diminutive Acacia wrapped her fingers around a lock of the Count's hair. It felt silky in her hand and slipped effortless along her finger. The coffin they shared tonight was left open so that a small shaft of air could get to her so she wouldn't suffocate. Moments passed along but she could not silence her racing mind. To be a future mate, was that really her purpose in this after life? _

_"Acacia you need your rest, quiet your mind or I will be immensely grumpy when I wake this evening." Her master scolded. Acacia curled up closer, breathing in his scent. Closing her eyes she tried instead to recall some distant memory of her home. Her mother was cooking soup in a cauldron over the fire the thick aroma wafting through the house. Her father was singing to her, his voice was calm and soothing. She played with her doll on the floor smiling and content. Oh how naïve she had been to think that her life with her family would always remain that way._

_**Flashback ends**_

Awaking from her sleep she found herself once again staring into those burgundy eyes that she missed so much. Though he seemed different from when she last saw him.

"Master," she muttered.

"Acacia, you've finally awakened. Do you know I often wondered what had happened to you? I remember only that you left me in quite a fiery spectacle off on your horse and into the night without a word. It seems you at least managed to make it so your service was still of use."

"Of course Count," she rose slowly from the coffin finding herself dressed in a simple olive colored cocktail dress. She would have been a bit angry if it were black for she detested being dressed in the color. Alucard smirked but was quick to correct her.

"Address me as Alucard from now on Acacia. Many things have changed since you have slept and you have much to be taught."

"Of course… Alucard. It is an interesting name for you master." She stood now and slipped out of the coffin to get a closer inspection of him. Lengthy fingers ran along Alucard's face as if to seek some familiarity from the King she once knew. Her fingertips lingered on his lips for a moment; she had grown to love those lips. Did they miss her lips at all? Alucard's gloved hand grabbed hers and eased her closer toward him.

"Are mustaches not to your liking anymore master?" Acacia remarked. Alucard only laughed at this comment.

"You have still retained yourself throughout the ages. Still the miniature porcelain doll I found and raised that cold winter's night." His hand rand down along her spin sending a chill throughout her body. She looked for any sign that he wanted her, a slight movement of any kind but there was nothing but the linger of his touch. She was only being teased. "Come Acacia its time to introduce you to my master,"

"…Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Alucard announced. Acacia had already been shocked when she learned that Alucard now had a master. She could never imagine such a thing. The great Alucard tamed? That couldn't be possible but if it was the truth she had to accept it. This was no time for being childish. Bowing her head and curtseying slightly in a Victorian manner she smiled.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir Integra. I would like to take this time to thank you for your kindness in allowing me to recover here. I know that you probably did not take to the idea very warmly but I greatly thank you for making an exception."

"Your welcome Ms. Acacia it was no trouble at all. I am sure that you wouldn't mind repaying us for your stay here with a little work?"

"Yes, I have been informed from Alucard what kinda of work you do around her Sir Integra. Seeing I am greatly in your debt for my stay here I would only be honored to pay back my debt by slaughtering freaks for you."

"Very well considered yourself employed and a member of the team."

"Your tea Sir Integra" Walter announced pushing the little tray table

"Oh may I introduce my butler Walter. He has served us for many years here at the Hellsing organization and is a vampire slayer. Walter this is Ms. Acacia our mysterious guest that has been hiding downstairs with Alucard."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms. Acacia" Walter extended a hand and Acacia allowed him to kiss her hand.

"The pleasure is mine Walter"

Seras stood in the corner of the room feeling like the black sheep. No one had once looked over at her and introductions for her had not yet been made. Though she felt it very strange that everything was extremely formal today. Taking a seat in the small cushioned chair she was preparing for being fully ignored for the rest of the evening. Instead she was pleasantly surprised.

"Excuse me," came the charming voice of the vampiress as she stood quietly before her. Seras looked up from her sulking to the dark vampiress. She is so beautiful! Seras thought in awe. It was everything about her, her grace, her poise, and her voice. It was gentle and crisp like a spring day. Her hair was long, flowing and draped along her shoulders and her pearly white skin. "I believe I have not been introduced to you yet. What is your name?" she inquired softly.

"Um its Seras Victoria," she stood up quickly and made a lousy attempt at a curtsy. Acacia's face suddenly paled and a strange emotion masked her face.

"You," she growled. Looking over at Alucard and then back at the little vampire, a bewildered look came about her. "Ileana of course you would weasel your way back to him."

"Ileana? I'm sorry but I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"Oh don't play coy with me," a touch of venom slipped into Acacia's voice.

"Acacia!" Alucard barked at his companion. She jumped a bit at the ferocity of his voice and she cowered back to his side. The two looked at each other for a moment, a telepathic conversation being exchanged for sure. With a nod, Acacia stepped forward and bowed before Seras.

"I am sorry Ms. Victoria, I have mistaken you for someone else. Please except my apology."

"Oh its all right no harm done."

"Then I am glad,"

"Are we dismissed now master?"

"No, we need to discuss what we are doing with Seras." A long stream of smoke streamed from Integra's mouth.

"There is nothing much more to do with her my master. She continues to disobey me and I think she needs to learn that if she does not follow rules then she will be left to fend for herself. I think we should send her out tomorrow night."

"Is that your final decision,"

"Of course,"

"Very well, I agree with you." All eyes turned to Seras, all but Alucard. Two pairs were cold but the sympathy was from Acacia who seemed slightly shocked. She wanted to scream, she didn't want to leave, how was she going to survive on her own? Tears threatened to spring from her eyes but she dared not let them escape. "Seras Victoria you are to pack up your belongings and leave the grounds tomorrow and I advise you to not come near this manor ever again. Or I will have you executed and further more…"

"Excuse me, I don't mean to pry but why is she being sent away?"

"She refuses to drink," Alucard simply stated.

"How ironic," Acacia muttered but her comment was met with a glare from her master. Wandering over to the distraught little blonde she took a finger and lifted Sera's chin. Her eyes were calm and compassionate although she seemed to hint some other emotion within those orbs. "Can she not stay within the grounds? Isn't there somewhere she can stay nearby."

"No, there is no place for her here."

"I'll take her," Pip stepped into the room. He had been listening behind the door after he spotted Seras being summoned earlier. Seras blushed as the memory of the night at the festival sprung to her mind. She couldn't summon the strength to look at him. He couldn't just watch her be sent away like some mongrel. "We will take her in," the Captain said readying himself for a fight. To his interest though it did not happen.

"Fine then take her. I don't care where she goes as long as she is not in our way anymore."

"Thank you Sir Integra."

"Oh well, you are all dismissed." The stern blonde said with a wave, she was getting testy with all this serious decisions over a silly vampire. She watched as Alucard and Acacia disappeared into thin air and a gloomy Seras trailed along Pip.

"Please let there not be anything else for me to deal with tonight." She said with a grumble. The phone rings and the grip on her tea cup strengthens.

**_Flashback _**

_"I cannot believe I am home. It has been indeed too long. I wonder how much Clarissa has grown since I have seen her last. She looks so much like her father," Acacia pondered as she stepped off her horse. She arrived the muggy summer's night, just in time for the full moon festivities. _

_"Lady Acacia you've returned. Lady Acacia how we have missed you." Calls like this followed her everywhere she went as she made her way through the halls. Did he miss her as well? Her pace quickened and as she went to turn down to the dining hall when she heard a laugh. She stood quite still, her eyes aglow. Slowly she wandered over to the side of the balcony where the sound had come from. Down in the garden belo,w she found that her beloved Count, was not alone. All she could see of the petite woman was that she had brilliant golden hair that rippled down her midback. That was all she wanted to know. _

_"Momma!" shrieked a little girl as she pattered over the rigid woman. Her little arms wrapped around her waist, her black curls bounced as she snuggled close. When the young child noticed that she did not receive any affection in return, she looked to see what was stealing her mother's gaze. The child's face fell a bit. "Oh, that is Papa's new toy. He found her about a month ago and she keeps visiting him but don't worry momma, she is just a human." _


	6. Chapter 5

Not sure what happened to me while writing this chapter. It was good but then I got kinda all blah. I am shocked that this story has over 1,000 hits on it and I thank everyone for the support. There was a bit of a question about Integra's behavior towards Seras. I took it that she does like Seras, she did but now that she was clearly not following orders and drinking she just at her wits end. I guess she is a bit stricter then the series but don't worry things will even out eventually. . Also, yes for people who read the Manga, in volume 8 Alucard does have a mustache and its so odd. So thank you for the support I will try to continue to keep up my writing for as long as possible. I am not sure if more is needed for this chapter. If you want more on these flashbacks and in this chapter like what happens afterwards. Don't be afraid to tell me.

Chapter Five

A snake's jealousy

"She is such a little bitch," hissed Duchess Daciana as she trailed down the roses within the Count's garden.

"She is nothing compared to you Daciana, there is no need to feel so threatened by a Halfling."

"Oh then you have seen him of late? Preening and pampering that tainted creature. It is such a revolting spectacle."

"We cannot question our King's actions and you know that well Daciana. He may change his mind and take you as his mate instead."

"I don't have a chance in the world."

"Hush lower your voice," her companion warned her as the Count came around the bend with Acacia following at his side.

"Good evening ladies," The Count greeted the two ladies with a nod of his head. .

"Good evening to you dear Count, it is very good to see you returned to us."

"Thank you it is good to be home."

"I hear that tomorrow we will be celebrating your sixteenth winter Acacia. What a joyous occasion," Daciana spoke sweetly though her feelings of seeing the young woman was anything but sweet.

"Thank you Duchess, I am hoping that you will be attending tomorrow's festivities for I would be very honored if you could grace me with your presence."

"Of course I will my dear Acacia I wouldn't miss it for all the world."

"Well we have much to plan so I ask that you excuse us. Goodnight ladies,"

"Good night Count,"

"Come Acacia," the Count called to his fledgling. When the Count and his servant disappeared from sight, Daciana took a swipe at the foliage sending rose petals scattering to the ground in heaps.

The evening of her sixteenth birthday was the most spectacular that she had ever experienced in her life. Acacia sat at the head of the table wearing a bellowing and ballooning red dress with scattered ebony flowers stitched in throughout it. Several rubies pinned back her curled locks. She was the center of attention that night but she was no one's to have. Over the years Acacia felt that some strange haze come over her master. Like some hidden want or desire of his could not be quenched. He often went away for months without her company. He would always return with bodies or heads of his victims, he always seemed so alive and savage. Though his manner seemed to almost dissolve once she came to see him. Tonight was a bit different, which was pleasing and yet uncomfortable. Maybe it was in the way that she caught him staring at her intently, or the way his fingers ran along her face. Sitting next to his throne she watched as all the guests congregated before them, dancing and talking.

"My goodness what is this beautiful woman at your side dear Count. Oh it is Acacia, how grown up you look in that fine dress." Daciana spoke as she ascended the small steps towards them with one of her companions in tow.

"Thank you,"

"I've brought you a gift," Daciana indicated to the box that her companion held out before her. Acacia gingerly lifted the box from her hands and set it down on her lap. Opening it slowly, she searched through the golden tissue paper to find an exquisite necklace lay inside. The jewels were sapphires icy and cold in appearance but light in her hand.

"Its beautiful, simply breathtaking."

"What a generous gift," the Count remarked as he took it from Acacia's delicate fingers and examined it closer. He laid it upon his servant's collarbone.

"Only the best for our dear Acacia,"

"Of course, only the best." The Count whispered as he laid the necklace on Acacia's collarbone and around her neck. After fastening the gift to her he leaned in close to Acacia and stole a kiss. Acacia was caught severely off guard and found herself blushing madly. It took her a few moments to remember to thank the Duchess properly for the gift. Daciana was in a whirl, oh how she wanted to smite that little whore right where she sat. Be patient she thought, all will be taken care of in due time.

"Before I leave you I want you to take a taste of this exotic brand of wine for me. For I cannot place the taste of it," she tapped the glass with a finger and extended it to the flustered girl.

"Of course," Acacia took the glass daintily in her fingers and took a drink of the liquid. Its taste was indeed very mysterious indeed. It tasted almost sugary but after it sat on one's tongue it seemed to turn bitter. Shaking her head she returned the glass to Daciana.

"Very strange indeed, I am afraid I cannot help you with this obscurity."

"Well I shall see if anyone else can assist me. Enjoy the evening Acacia, Count." With that she slipped among the crowd of guests.

"Shall I have a dance?" The No Life King stood with a hand outstretched.

"I thought you found displeasure in such an activity?" Acacia smiled

"Not with you at my side, come I will not be rejected." Acacia slipped her arm around his and descended to the floor. As the music began a strange feeling came over her. Her head felt foggy and her body seemed to grow a bit weak. She dismissed it for being only nervous about dancing with the Count after his action earlier. The hand that lay secured upon her waist soon seemed all that was keeping her steady. "Do not fall down, don't pass out. Whatever this is do not make a spectacle of yourself." She advised of her body with all her might. Against her own orders she found herself being pulled down by the weight of the dress. The No life King grabbed her as she crumpled to the floor. She could hear him call her name but words could not escape her lips. She could see his face masked with concern, what was wrong with her?

"Poisoned! My god how could that have happened?' Lady Viorica gasped. She sat within the library with the distraught No life King. Lady Viorica was one of the rare ladies that the Count took pleasure in speaking. She was the oldest vampire in the manor and the Count sought her company greatly this night.

"Whoever has done this will pay," he growled as he placed his head in his hands.

"Do you know who may have done this?"

"I know who committed the crime its finding her that is proving to be difficult for my soldiers. They are all incompetent,"

"Then I am surmising it was the Duchess Daciana? What must have been her motive I wonder?" The Count did not answer her nor venture for a guess. He was furious and stressed over the decision he would have to make.

"Can nothing be done for Acacia?"

"The only thing that can be done is to turn her but she is still too young,"

"For you to have her you mean? You do not want her to be sixteen forever. You want a woman by your side and not a child is that what I am hearing?"

"I cannot have a bride that young,"

"Is that such a problem? In our world age does not matter, I was turned when I was eighteen but it does not mean that I have the mind of one. She is a brilliant child, it would be a waste if she simply was left to die."

"Is that your advice?"

"Its my opinion yes. It is you who will decide in the end what will be done with her." She sipped her tea and stared out the window up at the waning moon. "I think I shall write some more poetry. The moon is inspiring me with its looming presence. Go now my Lord, you an important decision to make."

"My rose is withering," the No life king muttered as he watched over his servant. Acacia had been dressed in her light silk nightgown and laying above the sheets. She would whimper as she lay there and he knew she must be in terrible pain. He tried to speak with her telepathically but her voice was so soft he could not make out anything she spoke. She was dieing. With a deep sigh he decided that leaving her to die wasn't even close to an option. He would have to turn her tonight. Lifting her weak body into his arms and brushing her hair away from her neck he tried to speak to her once more. Telling her what he was going to do but he could hear nothing in response. Leaning over her exposed neck he bite into her skin. No turning back now.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. My goodness do I feel rusty with this. When was the last time I updated this? Not to long ago but man I could not remember how this story went. I just kept getting so many story alerts and favs that I just knew that I had to get back into this story. So I am sorry if this might not be at its best. I honestly feel so rusty with this. Flames are used to roast Zombie Pumpkins or was it bumkins? Whoever Seras puts it. Thank you for all the favs, story alerts and author alerts and reviews. You all rock!

Chapter Six

Blood and Crescendos

Seras curled up in her coffin and all she could see was the darkness. She expected to lift the lid to her coffin and find her master next door. It would have been a sense of comfort to know he was there. When she opened the lid a crack all she could see was the sleeping figure of Pip. He slept with his back to her, his _bare_ back with his hair loosely draped about his shoulders. She had wanted to forget what had happened between the both of them but it just kept repeating over and over in her mind. Her fingers griped the edge of her coffin as she tried to fight the sudden urge to crawl over to him. To kiss him and to do other things that she just did not want to mention. Closing her eyes with a deep sigh, she slipped back into the coffin and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep. Instead she tried to imagine herself back in her room at the mansion but it wasn't working. Actually she was in Germany with the Wild Geese on a mission to investigate a series of murders. Murders of course that all seemed to be related to vampires. Everything was about vampires. It was seriously getting ridiculous. Why couldn't they do something normal for once? Knowing that this was a dumb thought she shook her head and tried to calm her mind and get some sleep. Her mind kept drifting the Hellsing, to her master and to Acacia. She was the perfect servant, the one that replaced her and sealed her doom.

"Knock, knock, come on little girl wake up." Seras heard the voice of Pip as he knocked on the coffin lid. She grumbled something that Pip couldn't hear. "Excuse me but what was that?" He lifted up the lid and got right in the vampire's face. "What was it that you were saying?"

"Nothing,"

"Fine be that way," Pip quickly pecked her on the lips and pulled away before Seras could take a swipe at him. Smiling mischievously he wandered around his tent for a shirt and perhaps a change of pants. Seras pouted and sat up in her coffin.

" I don't recall allowing you to do that,"

"I don't recall their being any reason for me to have permission to kiss you."

"You are such a dog,"

"My goodness someone is grumpy this evening." Seras ignored his comment and came

out of her coffin and disappeared behind the changing screen. Pip gazed casually at the nightgown that was placed on the wooden screen. Smiling devilishly he ran over and behind the screen surprising the half naked vampire.

"Pip!" she shrieked as she whacked him with the nearest article of clothing that just happened to be her bra. He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. She could have easily pushed him away but she felt like her energy left her all in that instant. She blushed and cast her gaze down to the floor as Pip stared at her figure. She could feel his fingertips brush along one of her breasts and she closed her eyes tightly. "No! I don't want that beast to come out again, please stop Pip. Just take a gander and then just stop." She pleaded in her mind. The feeling was rising in her body again, that desire. With panic overwhelming her she quickly ran into Pip and knocked him over onto the floor. He stared at her bewildered for a moment.

"Fine, I see how you want to play miss kitty," he got up and acted like he didn't do anything wrong at all. This of course just irritated Seras. She continued to get dressed behind the screen furious.

"How can you be so casual about it? You just invaded my privacy and stared at my breasts! You sick pervert!"

"You liked it,"

"No I did not," she barked though her tone faltered.

"You know Seras, I have been having such strange dreams lately. They were strange dreams about something happening at that festival in London. That you bewitched me, and if that did happen at all well then wouldn't it mean that you actually do want me?"

"Just get dressed, and keep that dirty mouth of yours shut." For some reason she wasn't good at hiding the fact she was lying and he could tell that easily.

"So it did happen, well little Seras I didn't think of you being such a seductress. Fine then

I guess I will just have to wait until you come to me." He grabbed a shirt and exited the tent without another word.

Slipping quietly through the halls Acacia wandered as searched the Hellsing manor. She had been left behind after her master deemed that she was not yet ready to go out on field missions. So her master left her alone to fend for herself. He of course told her it was only a minor mission and he would probably return within the hour. So pattering her way across the floor with bare feet, she peered in through each room in curiosity. Room after room nothing seemed to interest her, as she found only guest rooms and conference rooms. Was that all the rooms in this mansion were? She wondered. Something caught her attention though as she arrived to a small but unused ballroom. Wandering within the dusty room she trailed along to the center where a grand piano stood. She had loved playing the piano for her master all those years ago. She was always practicing and learning new songs every night. Gently running her fingers over the instrument she lifted the lid that covered the ivory keys. Brushing the dust off the small leather seat she sat down and rested her fingers upon the keys. For a moment she did nothing but hold that pose with her eyes closed as she gathered herself but soon her fingers flew across the keys and broke into classical piece. Her eyes remained closed as she continued to play furiously.

She sensed her master's presence but continued to play. She could hear his coat drop to the floor along with his hat as it rolled away on its rim. Some other form of clothing fell to the floor, but she couldn't exactly identify what it was. His hands drifted lightly over her neck and she realized that it had been his gloves. Hands rested upon her waist and she could feel his lips upon her neck and his breath warm against her skin. Her pace did not falter and continued on, her fingers drilling away at the ivory. Sliding along the silk of her dress she shuddered at the sensation that crawled along her skin. Pulling the dress up, he exposed more of her legs and thighs. His fingers crept along the skin, teasing her with every movement. She cried out suddenly as Alucard's fangs broke her skin. Her body shaking she could feel the blood drip down her dress and a small stream drip along her right arm and along her fingers staining the ivory a crimson shade as she reached her last set of notes. Pulling her onto the floor with his fangs still set firmly into her flesh she could hear her master speak to her. Laughing in her mind.

"I'm terribly sorry that I ruined such a pretty dress, I might as well take it off of you." He grabbed the feeble strap and tore it off and then started tearing along the seams. With a firm shove Acacia took a good bite into her master's shoulder. He grabbed her and pinned her beneath his body with one hand. He did not like the sudden and unwelcome shift in dominance.

"My goodness, I ruined your shirt. Well, we might as well take that off shall we? Don't want to get blood all over you, now do we?" She smiled slyly. A wide grin spread across Alucard's face and with that they melted into the floor and disappeared.

"Sir Walter,"

"Yes Jessica what is it?" the butler turned to the small maid as she held her feather duster firmly in both hands, unnerved by something.

"Well, there is something wrong with the ballroom. Come look," she said bringing Walter to the door and pointing inside. Walter took a step in and first noticed that the piano had been used, not such a trivial matter, but as he came closer he noticed why the maid had been so flustered. The piano keys were smeared over in blood including the area in front of the piano as well. Walter sighed as he picked up the scarlet hat up from the floor.

"I'll handle it Jessica, and you did not see anything here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," she said nodding and quickly leaving. The old man only shook his head and as he turned he heard something and turned once more. A hand appeared from a portal in the floor and it beckoned him over with a finger. With a sigh he walked over and handed the hat to the hand, which of course he knew belonged to Alucard and watched it slip away without a sound.

"I really don't want to know what is happening between those two, I really do not."


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to write this. I have been writing up homework mostly and just it all fell by the wayside. I had wanted to write up this chapter for a Halloween gift to you all that didn't rot your teeth but it just didn't work out. Is it not too late to give you all a ghoulish treat? Sorry also if this doesn't seem like I didn't put all my heart and soul in it. I am trying its just not flowing like I think it used to. DAMN THE WRITER'S BLOCK! It's a disease and they should find a cure for it. Sorry it's so short! I had planned to write the lemon but its just not coming. I will write it up soon I promise.

Chapter 7

Punishment for the Damned

Acacia felt light, her body felt like it was caught in a cloud, well if she had ever been in a cloud before. She wondered how long she had been asleep? Days, weeks, months? Oh it felt like years the way her body felt so numbed. Slowly she pulled herself back from the safe havens of her self-conscious and returned to reality. Her eyes refused to open at first but with some effort she opened them to stare up at the ceiling. Sounds seemed blurred and the feeling in her body felt a bit overwhelming with all the sharpness and detail. After a few moments her hearing adjusted and the muffled sounds came out crystal clear. She could hear the crackling and splintering of the wood in the hearth. She could hear the silk run along her flesh as she shifted slowly in her master's coffin. Oh and the warmth was astounding. That was something she hadn't really felt since arriving to the Count's domain. Her body had grown accustomed to having icy fingers and toes from a young age, so when she finally felt the cozy warmth that flooded throughout her body it was a great surprise. At first her actions were very slow and she sat up carefully. She looked around the familiar room but it felt like she was looking at it for the first time. Everything was so much more radiant and rich. From the tapestries on the wall, the wardrobe filled with clothing every little thing sparkled.

Standing up gingerly she stepped out of the coffin and wandered over to the mirror and she eyed the image reflected off the glass. Leaning forward she touched the glass with dainty fingers. Her eyes were a deep scarlet with a few specks of blue remaining in one of her eyes. The long pair of pearly white fangs were sharp to the touch which she discovered after she foolishly nicked her thumb on the point of one of the fangs. On instinct she just stuck her thumb in her mouth and licked at the small cut. When she pulled her thumb out to examine it she found that the wound had healed over perfectly.

Everything about her seemed to glow now, her hair, her body everything was luminescent. "What is this beautiful creature that I see? This cannot be me," She whispered in shock. It was too much for one to take in at one time. Her eyes caught sight of something on her neck. Gently she brushed aside her hair to the sight of two deep puncture wounds. The wounds were still dark but not scabbed like a normal wound; she figured that it would slowly heal up in its own way as time past. "So I've finally been condemned to wandering the night. I knew that this was my fate, but it still is a bit frightening." She touched the wounds carefully but backed away when a peculiar feeling took a hold of her.

She had been given psychic senses after being saved by the Count allowing her to detect a person's presence before they entered a room. It almost felt like a nagging feeling in the back of ones mind and this certain nagging was that of her Master coming into the room.

"My dearest Acacia you have finally awakened." he swept over to his fledgling and took her into his arms. "How do you feel?"

"Like a goddess,"

"Perfect, its how you're supposed to feel my dearest." He nuzzled into her neck and licked at her wound.

"Am I now yours Count?'

"Oh yes, all mine. Body, mind and soul. There isn't any objection to that my beauty?" A lone hand wandered down her stomach and along her thigh. He nipped at her neck which felt more pleasurable then painful when he bite at her wounds. Her body got quite shaky as the lust rain through her veins.

"Of course not," she purred. She had never felt this before and she grabbed the opportunity with gusto. Turning around she faced her master, licking her lips and running her fingers through his hair. The Count looked at his young mate and smiled wickedly as he pulled her in close to his body. He snapped off the straps to her nightgown revealing her body to him. She blushed a bit but still did not reject his stares or his touch. His hands drifted along from her collarbone to her breasts, her abdomen, to her thighs were he seemed waited, teased her. Save the best for last as it were. He captured her lips in a rush and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and allowed herself to fall into the sensational pull that he was drawing her in. She didn't seem to notice his pause as he listened to something from outside. Acacia was lost somewhere as her lips wandered about his neck. Her eyes drifted to his shirt and she started to unbutton it eagerly. The Count paused his lusty mate's fingers, irritated that he couldn't let her continue.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, kissing his fingers.

"Our good friend Duchess Daciana has decided to join us all tonight. I am sorry my dear but I must go."

"What did the Duchess do?" she didn't t know that the Duchess had been the one to cause her to become sick.

"She was the one that poisoned you, and now she will be punished for what she has done to you."

"I never thought she would be capable of such a thing." Acacia was in shock. She knew that the Duchess did not particularly enjoy her company but not to the point of killing her.

"She can be capable of anything when it comes to getting into my coffin. Now my dear, I want you to slip into something comfortable and I will return for you for soon." He kissed her forehead gently and vaporized before her eyes.

Down in the dungeons below, the Duchess sat upon the stone floor naked but unmoved by what was coming to get her. She had been found traveling fast in a coach bound to the trains where she planned to travel all the way to London. After poisoning Acacia she had excused herself early and immediately taken off with one of her friends, an accomplice in the crime. They had left amongst the confusion and before they had realized that Lady Acacia had been poisoned. The Count's men had taken off into the night and intercepted her quickly to her dismay. She blamed it fully on her friend's incompetence, which earned her an unplanned death and her body being dumped out the coach door. Now she had no more tricks up her sleeve and the Count was coming her way. There would be no mercy for her.

"Daciana, how nice of you to join me here in the dungeon."

"Count, it's a pleasure as always."

"I think you know what may await you Daciana."

"I see no crime in killing a Halfling,"

"You knew her position, you knew that she was to be my future mate. You my lady, have stepped beyond your status in this house." He took a step forward and Daciana noticed the candles on the walls suddenly flicker to life. She panicked as she saw the string of torture instruments lining the walls and floor. Scrambling across the floor she tried to run, to find some way out but there was none. As she found herself corned she screamed, but when she screamed The Count only laughed. He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the floor.

"Now little bitch, let us remind you what happens when someone decides to cross me." He grabbed her left arm and easily yanked it out of her socket. A blood curdling scream ripped out of her as the blood poured out of the gash. He threw her across the floor as he gnawed on her severed arm. It wouldn't be the last limb he ripped off her, of it wasn't anything compared to what he planned to do with her. Her wails echoed throughout the mansion, but the bone chilling laughter of the Count disturbed the residents of the mansion even more. Everyone agreed that night that the Count was law, and it was a punishment that was coming to her.


	9. Chapter 8

I would begin to say I am very sorry this took so long. My life has been quite busy, with my upcoming surgery this Wednesday and the sudden obsession over Iron Man, which has still yet to stop leeching away at my brain. Today I managed to peel away from Iron Man and try to write a bit. I was writing this and suddenly a change in plot occurred, so no this was not originally planned to end this way. Sorry if it is small and has spelling errors but its all I have for now and it will be fixed up later.

No I don't own Hellsing blah blah but I do own Acacia and Clarissa.

Chapter 8

The Black Parade

The snow gently fell across the streets and street lamps of the tiny German village. The orphanage lay relatively quiet, as the children inside got ready for the call for lights out. A little girl, about age 8 by the name of Dendra was slipping on her stockings when she heard the scuffle from down below. Most of her other friends where already snuggled into their beds and asleep so they probably didn't hear the noise. Being a very curious child she wandered down to the staircase and peered between the railings. A beautiful, tall blonde woman with a long fur coat stood over the body of Sister Catherine. She was licking her blond stained hand daintily and cat like. Her crimson eyes flashed as they caught sight of Dendra who cowered at her gaze.

"Hello little one," her voice was warm and syrupy. Slipping on her white satin glove she turned her full attention on the little human. "What a disobedient little girl you are. Aren't you supposed to be tucked into bed?" Dendra couldn't find her voice and only managed a small squeak, which encouraged a silvery laugh from the vampire. The vampiress ascended the stairs all the way keeping her prey frozen in place. "I sure am hungry," She bent over the small girl and whispered. "I'm sure you won't mind being my snack, then again, you were being a bad girl. You deserve punishment,"

"What's the situation in there?" Pip called through the radio to his comrades. He was crouched down, hidden from the front door of the orphanage. Seras was beside him, her nerves getting the better of her. An orphanage, why the fuck would they feed in an orphanage? She had never witnessed children get mauled by vampires before; it was a cruelty she had been saved from until now.

"A lead vampire and I bunch of fucking freaks, there everywhere Captain."

"Seras and I will go in first, the rest of you will take the back entrance and take care of things there."

"Yes sir," The radio crackled off and Pip turned to Seras. A hand stroked her hair for a moment as he tried to find some words of comfort. "Seras, whatever you see in there. Just, know that we are ending their suffering. Its better this way," Seras sniffled and tried to gather her courage.

"I know it's just still hard. **Sighs** Let's just get in there and help them now before I change my mind."

"That's my girl," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before dashing around the corner. Seras could hear the door smash and splinter and the machine gun kick into life. The moans of the undead echoed loudly throughout the building. Tightening her grip on her own gun she willed herself to stand. "I have to do this, I'm not a coward. I cannot let Alucard win; I can live on my own and do a pretty damn good job of it. Fuck it here I come you Freaks!" Sprinting she flew into the building but skidded to a sudden halt. The horror of what spread before was so sickening that she couldn't have been able to imagine it. The undead children were massed around the floor, growling and groaning. Sweet and innocent children. The bloody tears spilled from her eyes and her gun clattered to the floor. "My god," She didn't take notice as hordes of the creatures massed around her, ready to tear her to pieces. A boy leaped at her, and she flung him aside. "Stop, please you can't do this. Please stop," she was sobbing heavily and pleading with all her might. She retrieved her gun but she held it weakly in her shaking hands.

"Seras shoot them! God damn it Seras shoot them!" Pip fired at the group below taking the head off a girl. The sound around her seemed to come out muffled and low, the shots above a low rumble. "Son of a bitch," Pip ran into the main hall were all the beds of the children were set. He continued to fire, trying hard to ignore the blood stained cradles and mattresses all around him.

"Oh what a pretty man," a snap resounded and the undead stopped their advance upon the Captain. Pip eyed them and watched as a woman, a blonde tall woman approached from another room. Her fur coat was soaking in blood but her porcelain skin was clean and crisp. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"Why the fuck would I give you my name you vampire bitch," he spit at her and clicked his gun.

"How rude, I was only being polite. Isn't there a vampire with you? She is a terrible excuse for a vampire. Pissing her self over a few undead children, how pathetic."

"The more you speak the more I am really finding it hard to not just take your head off,"

"Well then, if she won't claim you then I will. Bring him to me," With a snap of her fingers the children seemed to shower down upon him. Firing, he ran to the stairs and jumped over the banister. Seras was beating of children but still had not once taken a shot. Heads were flying apart in chunks and Seras didn't stir from her state of shock. "Seras, snap out it," He shook her violently but she still didn't respond. She only continued to mutter to herself, something that was too low for him to catch. "Fuck Seras," he fired off at the group. A blur of movement swirled around Pip and before he realized what it had been it was too late. He had been hit, from his ankles, his knees, his wrists, and his chest. The blood sprayed and he gagged on the blood spilling through his mouth. Crumpling to the ground he coughed violently. "Shit. Fuck." He looked up at the vampire standing over him, he tried to move his arm but he could summon even his fingers to move.

"Now shut the fuck up and stop acting so tough. You're all the same when it comes to being turned, screaming like little ninnies. Now just…" One minute she was there and the next she was smashed into a stone column. It all happening so fast and Pip couldn't follow it, but he knew that his little Seras was finally fighting back. "Damn it, I'm going to fucking bleed out. The bitch cut all the worse places, I have to move."

Seras had tasted his blood; it was instinct to lick her lips if something wet fell on them. The smell of the blood was already getting to her as it was but once she had tasted his blood. She had completely snapped. In her animal instincts she saw a female who was taking her male, and that was not an option. So smashing into the vampiress she chased after the bitch all over the building, from room to room until they got to the roof.

"Sorry love, I would love to keep fighting with you but I have bigger fish to fry. Now you see me, now you don't." Disappearing into a portal she vanished from sight. Seras growled at this inconvenience, she had wanted to tear her apart, listen to her flesh pull away, her bones crack. Dropping through the skylight and landing onto the staircase she proceeded in a quick blur to easily annihilate the undead children. She wanted to get to the one person she had tasted, the person she was craving. "Seras," Pip tried to lift himself up but found himself slipping. Her eyes were fiery orbs, pure hunger. He knew that she wasn't snapping out it anytime soon, she was taking him tonight. As she bent over his neck, he tried desperately to reach for the gun. His fingers twitched but he couldn't quite get a hold of it. As she was biting down into his neck, he smiled and closed his eyes. "If I die I die with Seras straddling me, I guess that is a good way to go." As the world seemed to melt away he felt something hot pouring onto his lips. It tasted sickly sweet, almost like bad liquor but he would have drunk it anyway. He opened his mouth a bit more, wondering if maybe it was a drink from the devil. The devil is throwing a welcome party and here is the wine. More of the drink came pouring in, seething and warm down his throat. Enjoying it he smiled happily. "I didn't know dieing was supposed to be so great." A deep pain ripped through his chest and he gasped aloud. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he could feel it reverberating through his body. Suddenly it was slowing, beating hard trying to still continue. "Fuck I jinxed it, I have to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes," Then the excoriating pain ceased and with that his heart which eerily fell silent.

Acacia was sitting in a nearby chair by Sir Integra's desk when she got the phone call. At first Integra contemplated on just letting the machine getting it but soon she clicked the speaker button.

"What is it?" She pulled out a cigar from her drawer and lighter.

"A call from Captain Vendread's second in command, he says it's urgent." Walter's voice came over the speaker.

"Patch it through," Acacia listened as she continued her needlepoint.

"Sir Integra, my god you have to help us. God help us."

"Calm down soldier, speak slowly and clearly or I am hanging up."

"The Captain has been bitten!" Acacia pricked her finger and popped it in her mouth and intently stared at the little black box. Integra grimaced.

"Your wasting your time, you know that you're just supposed to shoot him, end of story." Integra reached for the button to end the call but she wasn't expecting the next sentence.

"You don't understand, Seras bite him, she turned him Sir Integra."

"My god," there was silence for a moment for both Integra and Acacia to wrap their minds around what had just been spoken. Pip had been turned into a vampire. "Tell me, what is he doing now?"

"Well he is sleeping right now, but when we found him, well you could expect our shock. He wasn't wounded at all and he was just lying among zombie mush, but when we tried to wake him he wouldn't and so that was when we found out he had no pulse. We were afraid he was dead but strange thing was he was talking a bit, like he usually does in his sleep. That's when I noticed the two bite marks on his neck. The only thing we could think of doing was bringing him back to the hotel. We need help Sir Integra,"

"Hold on a moment," Integra light her cigar and took a long drag before looking at Acacia. "What do you think should be done?"

"It is not exactly my decision, but I know that if it was Seras who turned the Captain well then we are in for more trouble if we don't bring him back. Seras is not fit to be a master yet, she cannot teach him anything of value. I know that we don't exactly want another loose fledgling but as stated, Seras won't be helping the situation. I suggest that either Alucard or myself go down there and aid him for a bit. At least teach him the basics, he is a resourceful man I am sure he will figure out the rest."

"I will send you to take care of him."

"Yes Sir, I will get ready immediately." Acacia gathered her needlepoint and exited.

" Listen to me soldier, I am sending Acacia to help you. I am sure you can trust her. If you find that I problem well then I am going to have to just send Alucard."

"Oh no that is okay Sir Integra, Ms. Acacia will do very well. Thank you."

"Where is Seras?"

"Gone Sir, we haven't found her yet."

"I expected that, well carry on soldier."

"Yes Sir Integra," With that the connection died off. Integra didn't understand why this was happening to her. Another vampire?


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys and Happy New Year. Well this is what I have for chapter 9. It's kinda all over the place but its what I got. I will be updating soon, hopefully. I already am in the current plans of writing up a sequel for this story but of course that is when I actually finish this one. I was writing up a bit of a lemon for the end up…just couldn't feel it. Someday, soon if not ever I might go back and fill it in. I don't own Hellsing , I do own Acacia and Clarissa. Oh, and I have to look up Pip's correct spelling of his last name. For now, just go bite on a zombie leg until then. Surgery has made me lazy and or too tired to look it up.

Chapter 9

Night Soldier

Pip stirred in his sleep, in a deep and wonderful dream. He was surrounded by very beautiful women, all tall and gorgeous and all have nice wonderful firm breasts. Smiling he closed his eyes, awaiting to be caressed by them for the rest of his days. Eyes yes, he loved the fact that he got his left eye back. Though he did miss how the eye patch made him just a bit more dashing. Perhaps he should just put it back on for the hell of it.

"Awaken soldier, you've been sleeping for far too long." Pip, bewildered and flustered stared up at the ceiling of a dark room. He of course didn't realize that the room was a pitch black and he shouldn't have been able to see a thing. "It must have all just been a dream. Fucking messed up dream, especially the end. I swear that Alucard was talking to me just now. Oh well, might as well get up." Maneuvering around the room he switched the light on realizing something was off. Running into the bathroom and almost plastering his face to the mirror. Just like in his dream his left eye was back, healed up and as perfect as the right. "What the fuck is going on here?" He was afraid to touch it thinking that it might roll into the back of his head or melt out of the socket at any given moment. Dashing back into the room he tripped over the coffin on the floor. "Seras, what's happened to me?" He lifted the lid only to find that it was empty. "Okay, someone has to know what is going on." Exiting the room he found his men sitting all around the door in deep conversation. Standing quickly they spread out along the walls.

"Good evening Captain,"

"Evening, can someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"You don't remember sir?"

"No I don't fucking remember, all I remember is that I had a strange dream. We were infiltrating a Freak infected orphanage, I got injured. Something happened to Seras and that is all I can remember."

"You don't remember Seras…" his voice faded.

"Don't remember Seras doing what? Shit man, spill it!"

"She turned you into a vampire sir," All the men looked down at the floor, awaiting the shocked string of swears or an expected mental breakdown. Instead, he laughed.

"Seras our little Seras turned me into a vampire? Very funny, no really what happened did a witch put a spell on me?"

"Sir, we aren't joking." He muttered. The hearty laugh of the Captain died slowly before he comprehend that his men were not joking about what they had just said.

"Even if I was a vampire, it's not that bad anyway."

"Oh your life is over as you know it." Acacia's voice drifted into the room. She appeared through the wall in an Alucard fashion. She was wearing a long grey coat lined with fur complete with a fur hand warmer. Her long hair was pulled up into a bun; she had been seeking something different for her appearance for this occasion. "You are one of us now Captain," Her luminous eyes cast a stern look.

The conversation between Pip and Acacia continued inside his hotel room away from the others.

"So Seras really did turn me?"

"I can assure you that Seras was the one responsible for this change. Of course she has once again chosen to be a coward and runaway. She will continue to be an embarrassment us. To think that drinking your blood would have ceased her dishonor, but leaving a newborn vampire by themselves is just idiotic."

"Give her a break; she probably didn't even realize what she was doing."

"Even though she didn't know her actions leaving you defenseless was inexcusable."

"So does this mean no more daylight?"

"Not until you become as strong as Alucard, which takes a very long time. So no, no more sunlight or you will suffer a horrible death."

"I'm going to have to drink blood too?"

"Oh yes, unless you plan to starve to death. I won't joke with you Mr. Bernadette, but you are, as you would say, "in the shit." You are now a soldier of the night, no longer can you know of the daylight. No longer can you eat human food, limitations and pretty harsh ones have now been set in motion. Though it isn't entirely bad, you can expect to now be able to easily see in the dark, and just about tear your enemy to pieces."

"Do you enjoy being a vampire?" Acacia paused in mid sip from her tea.

"Pardon?"

"Do you enjoy being a vampire, cause it sounds like your trying to prove to me how horrible being a vampire is."

"I do have some pleasures in being a vampire. Being a vampire allows me to serve my master to the best of my ability. He after all, was the one being that saved me while others left me to die. Then again, I do grow tired of being an immortal. I don't even know how long I have lived; I cannot even give you a rough idea. All I know is that it's been too long. I found myself wandering the woods along my home, aimlessly, until I could feel the dawn nipping at the edges of the horizon. I didn't realize that, like my master, I could withstand sunlight in some small portions of time. So what can kill me now? Or am I to live until nothing else on this earth exists?" Acacia lifted her teacup to her lips, her face solemn and placid. Pip stared after the beautiful vampiress, a sick feeling building in his stomach. He knew that he didn't want to die anytime soon, which happened seeing he was now a creature of the night. He knew that he had wanted to live until at least one hundred, old and drooling with an equally demented wife [hopefully] by his side in a rocking chair. Anything longer was never really in the plan. Now that he was immortal, it seemed that he was going to have to try and get used to the idea of living a bit longer then one hundred. "Does that answer suit you Mr. Bernadette?'

"Yeah," he ran his tongue along his lips and the tip of one of his fangs.

"Well then, the night is still young and we have work to do." Acacia placed the cup down upon the nightstand. "Come let's go,"

"Go? Go where?"

"Where going on a hunt for your Draculina,"

* * *

Past (in case of confusion)

"Who is the human?" Acacia growled at the Count as he slipped off his cloak. He didn't even look over at Acacia who wasn't going to hide her displeasure.

"That isn't any of your concern my dear,"

"Oh it is my Lord,"

"Acacia," his tone warned her gently to not go into that minefield but she wasn't taking the hint. Even if she did she was going to plow through it.

"You just had to have a human whore, didn't you? I bet you can't wait until you can parade her around her like some pampered dog. So my Lord do you plan to make love to her after you bite her pretty little neck?" In a blur the Count had maneuvered to where she sat and delivered a mighty slap to her cheek sending her toppling onto the floor. Stunned she gazed down at the floor.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again servant!" Another blow, to be called servant basically meant that she was filth at his feet. How did she drop so low in his eyes? She hadn't done anything wrong that deserved this much scorn. Yes, she had given him lip but she had done that before and not received such a biting remark. "Apologize!" He barked. She shook, trying to hold back the tears that would only make it worse.

"I'm sorry my Master, my ignorance won't spill past my lips again."

"You are forgiven," A tiny knock rapped upon his door. "Who is it?"

"Its Clarissa," The No Life King's face relaxed a bit and his voice lightened. "Come in darling," The vampire princess, dainty and picturesque inched her way into the room. She was dressed for bed in her ebony nightgown. With a smile she crept closer to her father. "Its bed time Papa,"

"So it is, and did my princess enjoy herself today with Lady Viorica?"

"Oh yes Papa, after my lessons she even taught me a new song. Can I sing it for you now Papa?"

"Save it for tomorrow my dear, the dawn is coming and I'm tired."

"Yes Papa," she noticed her mother on the floor and grimaced at the still fresh mark on her face.

"What's wrong Momma? Why are you on the floor?"

"Your mother was being rude, and so I simply reminded her of who she was speaking to." Acacia understood that speaking to her father out of turn was a crime within itself. He was the Count after all and he deserved everyone's respect, but she still didn't like it that it had been her mother who had spoken so and received punishment. Acacia knelt before her mother and grasped her hands.

"Momma, promise me that you won't speak to Papa like that again. Okay?" Acacia looked at her daughter, her little face pleading with every word. She smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, now run off to bed." Acacia gathered her self and stood as The No Life King scooped up their daughter in his arms.

Tucking her into her coffin that rested upon Acacia's old bed the Count kissed his daughter on the forehead and was about to leave when she spoke.

"Papa, can I ask you a question?"

"You may, what is it?"

"Do you love Momma?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just you've been around Ileana for a few weeks, and if you loved Momma then you wouldn't be with anyone else."

"Of course I love her, there is no need to even doubt it."

"Oh well, I'm sorry Papa but I just had my doubts."

"You have your right to your own thoughts. No need to apologize. Your mother is everything to me, she is my one and only. I love her even more since she has given me you."

"Lady Viorica said that I'm very special, why is that?"

"Well it is very difficult for vampire's to have children. So you are a rarity my dear, your mother has done something that no vampire has been able to do for many years. Plus, you are my daughter and that alone makes you unique. Now, go to sleep."

"Yes Papa,"

"Sweet dreams," The No Life King disappeared and the candles lighting the little girl's room flickered out.

* * *

_3 weeks later_

Clarissa was playing out in the garden with her dolls when she heard a voice.

"May I join you?" came a sweet voice. Clarissa looked up at the small blonde woman who stood before her. It was Ileana, the human girl that had been coming now for a few months and entertaining the Count. In what ways she wasn't sure.

"Does my father know you are here Ileana?" she spoke candidly, this woman after all was slowly taking her father's attention away from her mother.

"He knows, he told me that I should wait for him in the garden. He told me that you would be out here."

"I'm playing only for a few minutes, I have to attend my lessons soon."

"Oh, isn't your mother supposed to be watching you?"

"My mother is not well presently,"

"Oh, is she sick?"

"I am not sure, Papa won't tell me."

"Funny he hasn't mentioned it to me,"

"Why would he mention anything about his mate to you?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Don't be coy with me, just because I am child doesn't mean I understand what is going on Ileana." Ileana went silent and her face slackened. A scream tore through the air and Clarissa stood immediately. "Momma!" she took off.

"Clarissa wait!" Ileana followed after the vampire princess as she flew through the garden and into the castle. Maids and other vampires ran in and out of the room. Clarissa peered through the doorway. Her father was holding her mother on the floor as she sobbed heavily. He was speaking to her, trying to calm her. Clarissa sniffed in, inhaling the familiar smell of blood. Was Momma hurt?" She ran over to them. Her mother's beautiful emerald dress was soaking in blood.

"What happened!" she questioned hastily as she pet her mother's hair trying to comfort her. The Count, whose face was a cold dark slate responded emptily.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing? That isn't a sufficient answer Papa. Momma is bleeding what is wrong with her?"

"I told you nothing, now leave us,"

"I will not leave until I get an answer!" she snapped angrily stomping her foot. The Count, who had been trying to keep his composure with his daughter for Acacia's sake had been pushed with his daughter's sudden bratty behavior.

"She is having a miscarriage you little wretch! Now leave us or I will throw you out into rays of the morning light and watch you roast you disobedient bitch!" Clarissa shrieked and escaped the room, knocking into Ileana as she ran past. She had never been spoken to like that before and she was horrified. Running to her room she tucked her self away inside her closet behind her dresses were she cried alone until exhaustion stole her away to sleep.

* * *

_Present time_ (in case of confusion)

"Do you think about her?" Alucard had been nuzzling Acacia's neck when she asked him the question. They lay naked on a bed in an abandoned guest room. They found that making love inside his coffin had limited space which didn't go well with either of them. He looked up at her, wondering for a moment who she was speaking of but after a few moments he knew who she spoke of.

"At times," he bit one of her breasts and lapped up the blood.

"She was beautiful girl, I wonder what would have become of her if she hadn't…" her voice drifted off. Alucard, who was riled tried not to let the memory of his daughter's death ruin the fact that he had Acacia naked beside him. Once he had sex on the mind he wanted it. "Why are we thinking about such miserable things while we are in such a pleasurable position?" He straddled her and gave her a devilish smile. "Well, we did say that we would try again didn't we?"

"We did,"

"Well then, let's not waste anytime." He growled and bared his fangs.


	11. Chapter 10

Ah, flashbacks. I don't know why but writing them is entertaining. Well it would seem that the flashbacks though are done . Curses. Oh, and as I was writing them in the last chapter I kinda went all nutz with the time. Well, Acacia can teleport so after searching she just went back to play with Alucard. Teleporting saves so much time. For those reading this for the whole Seras and Alucard pairing. Well, I changed that like, how many chapters ago so that whole pairing isn't even included anymore. So, if you don't like just stop reading cause they aren't going to get together in this. Flames are used to roast Zombie pumpkins or such. I own Acacia and Clarissa which I am now determined to draw fanart for. I do not own Hellsing.

Chapter 10

Perfection

Acacia's POV flashback

I couldn't help it but think about that day. That day of long ago, when my darling daughter, the crown jewel was murdered.

I had been in my room, sifting through necklaces in my jewelry drawer. I had not spoken to the Count much that week since I only spoke of Ileana. I told him to get rid of her, that there was something wrong with the very idea of a human coming to our castle every week. He claimed that I knew nothing and that I should not speak another word on the subject. Oh but I did, and of course that always earned me a beating. I was starting to get used to those actually even though I was still recovering from, that incident. Clarissa found it hard to speak to her father since, and only spoke when asked a question. I suggested to him that he might want to apologize to her but he only scoffed. He of course didn't know that I caught him every time she was snuggled in bed, standing by her bedroom door. I often pondered if he was just watching over her, or was he trying to muster the strength to speak to her.

I found my old locket buried deep within the drawer and sadly held it in my hand. For once I somewhat regretted accepting this afterlife, I would rather have died then suffer through this. The maids around me stood silent as I reminisced. I heard a scream, sharp but butchered near its end. It was the scream of my daughter. I stood immediately and ran to the gardens where I had planned to meet her for another night of play. Thorns from the roses tore my dress as I pushed myself through the massive garden.

"Clarissa! Clarissa come to me, where are you?" I called desperately. I saw the Count first, standing over something that he was blocking from my view. His face was cold, but I thought I could see the sadness underneath, the emotion he dared not portray. Moving aside slowly, he revealed to me what he had discovered. I could not scream, I couldn't even move. Lying upon the ground like a broken porcelain doll, beautiful even though it were broken. Lay my daughter, staked. If the attacker weren't brutal enough they had decided to not stake her once but three times. Like a pincushion of white and black, Clarissa lay unmoving.

The Count knelt down and proceeded to yank out the stakes tossing them aside. Gingerly he lifted her tiny body into his arms and approached me. Silently, he placed her corpse in my arms and kissed my forehead. I do not know where he went, but I know that the No Life King left me in the garden grasping onto our daughter's body. Crying alone, mourning in solitude.

* * *

"You did a good job my dear," Ileana's fiancé smiled as he pecked her on the cheek. Ileana, smiled slightly as she wrapped her cloak closer around her, grimacing at the bloody stain. Her gloves had been stained as well and she had discarded them before returning to the village where the carriage awaited her. She still couldn't get the image of the dead little girl from her mind. "My dear, please tell me your not thinking of that little devil?"

"It was so hard Charles, I mean, she was a child."

"She was no such thing, vampire's are not like you and I. They are damned souls. Now, no more of this we are going to return to London and just let this lye."

"Yes dear," Ileana nodded. The carriage suddenly lurched to a head jerking stop and the horses shrieked. Before her fiancé could protest a silver blade struck through his chest. Ileana's cry become muffled as a pair of cold hands wrapped around her throat and tossed her out of the carriage. Ileana looked up bewildered expecting the Count, but instead it was Acacia. She didn't expect this.

"I warned my Lord against you, several times." She purred as she pulled her sword from the back of the carriage. Charles body tumbled out of the carriage and onto the snow. "He of course didn't heed my advice, perhaps maybe because of my position I don't know. All I know is, that the blood on these…" Acacia held up the stained gloves and flung them at her feet. "Belong to my daughter, the princess. Let me guess, you pretended to be close to the Count in order to try and learn his secrets. So when you didn't quite get enough of what you needed your superiors ordered you to at least prove your loyalty to the plan. To kill one of us, to kill the princess."

"I do care about the Count! My view of the vampires changed since I first met him. I never wanted to harm any of you. My mission was to only learn, not to kill. I tried to tell them that we should just leave the vampires alone. I didn't want to kill Clarissa. She was such a sweet little girl."

"Do not speak of my daughter as if you cared you little bitch! She is dead now thanks to you." Acacia pointed her sword at Ileana's neck. "You will pay for what you have done!"

"Enough!" Stunned, Acacia looked up to find the Count, standing before her.

"Is something wrong?" Acacia asked lightly keeping the tip of her sword were it was.

"Put away your sword servant, and leave her be."

"You desire of me to leave this little wench to live?"

"That is what I am ordering you, or is that too hard for you to follow through."

"Why are you sparing her? Has she captured you so much that you will just let her live at the expense of your daughter?"

"You do not understand what you speak of. Just come away from her,"

"No," The atmosphere almost seemed to buzz as the No Life King stared hard into the eyes of his servant. She had never spoken that word to him, ever.

"Excuse me, I am not sure I heard you correctly."

"I will not let her live," The blade is pressing harder, cutting the skin.

"If you kill her I will banish you from my presence. You will never see or speak to me again." There is an eerie silence that is only broken by the whistle of the wind and the whimper of Ileana underneath Acacia's sword.

"Tell me that you loved me Count, tell me that I am the only one you desire. Just answer me that question,"

"I don't have to answer to a mere servant," Acacia pulled her sword away and plunged it into Ileana's breast killing her instantly. Withdrawing the sword, she threw it down into the snow and turned her back to the Count. She didn't speak any words, didn't give any goodbyes but walked down the road never looking back. Perhaps if she had, she would have seen the smile on the Count's face.

* * *

Present day

"I was waiting for you to finally break," Alucard murmured as fatigue pulled on the ancient vampire. He was resting his head on Acacia's lap as she played a soft tune on the piano. They promised Walter that they wouldn't bloody the instrument. "I was obeyed by everyone, and obedience from you at first was enjoyable but soon, I grew bored of it. I didn't want some mindless, obedient servant. I wanted a strong willed woman. One that, if the situation called for it, would even go against my orders. Cause what is the use of someone who just agrees with everything."

"So, Ileana would have died regardless of what happened."

"Yes, but it was either by your hand or mine."

"Why is she by your side again?" Alucard closed his eyes and sighed.

"Perhaps it was for punishment, to become the very thing she went against all those years ago. To slip into another person's shoes as it were,"

"You could be bluffing,"

"I could be but can you just live with that answer?"

"I can, for now." She grinned and continued on playing.

"How was the search by the way?"

"We didn't find a trace of Seras anywhere but I was being lazy about it."

"Well you should try to not be so lazy about it this next time. Plus, I am sure we are going to have to feed the new fledgling."

"Damn I forgot about that,"

"You should take care of that right away then."

"I will leave in the next hour, I am too comfortable to get up right now."

"Same," he contently proceeded to take a bit of a catnap hoping maybe that hour can be stretched to two.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Good night," A young woman shouted as she stepped out of the bar. Her boss acknowledged her with a yell. The whistles of patrons still sipping down some ale chorused after him. She only smiled and continued on out. Slipping on her tattered coat she headed down the street into the murky night to return to her small flat about ten minutes away. At first the sound of her raspy breath, and the click of her heels against the sidewalk are the only sound echoing across the empty landscape. Then the dull thuds of a set of boots started to trail behind her. Alarmed, she quickened her pace and kept her gaze straight ahead. The stalker's steps kept along with her, she could hear the rustle of his long coat whipping in the wind, and the smell of alcohol seeping from his mouth. She broke out into a sprint, her heels pounding into the ground. Even though the man was intoxicated he was muscular and fairly built and had no problem catching the woman. His arms wrapped around her tiny waist and she screamed.

"No you don't you stupid bitch!" A giant hand covered her mouth and he dragged her into the nearest alley. Her screams were muffled, but she still tried to holler as loud as she could. The man pinned her against the grimy brick wall with a hand around her neck. His free hand didn't travel very close to his destination before a black pump connected with his knee. He howled in pain, loosing his grip on her for a moment. She wiggled away from her captor ready to make her escape before she felt a hand snatch up the back of her shirt. Picking her up swiftly, he tossed the waitress down to the filth-covered ground like a rag doll. His thoughts were no longer concerned with ripping off her uniform but more determined to beat her till she stopped resisting. He laid blow after blow to his victim as he straddled her on the ground. To his satisfaction the annoying shouts of distress seemed to stop, and he leaned forward to start unbuttoning her shirt when a cool voice whispered.

"That is not how you treat a lady," In an instant the man was lifted and pinned up against the wall. He was staring eye to eye with a crimson-eyed demon. "I do not like it when men think they can beat up a defenseless woman. Good thing that I'm hungry, or I may not have gotten away with this." The demon man grabbed a fistful of the drunken man's hair and wretched his head to the side. He didn't hesitate mashing his fangs down on the exposed man's neck, not even after the man screamed, begged, and cried. Nothing could have spared him.

As the fledging vampire curled up on the ground with his meal, groaning and lapping up every drop of blood his companion stepped over to the dying woman as she gasped as blood filled her lungs. "What a shame," The vampiress sighed, she cast a glance at the young man as he dropped his victim to the ground, and breathing heavily he licked his lips. "I need…more." He moaned. He turned to her, blood dripping all down his face and neck. "I'm so hungry, Ms. Acacia." Slowly she approached his side, lightly petting his hair like he was a dog at her feet.

"I know my dear, I forgot males have an extreme appetite compared to females." Acacia glanced over at the woman once more, and made up her mind. Giving one more pat on the young man's head she issued her command. "The woman is dying, Mr. Bernadette. Spare her from suffering any more then she already has." Pip looked up at his teacher and over to the woman, his thirst not seeming that ravenous. He got to his feet and shook his head in disapproval, but of course Acacia was no push over. "Do not make me repeat myself fledgling, feed or be punished." Her tone was stern, and her glance just as icy. Pip flinched, and for a moment he wondered if he should just do as he pleased and disobey, but the hunger pulling in the pit of his being was too strong to ignore. He stumbled forward, trying to ignore the woman at his feet. Ignore the light breath that came out in small white clouds in the winter air, or the sound of her gasp as he sunk his fangs into her neck. All the concern he had soon slipped away as his hunger consumed his thoughts in a blaring haze of red.

* * *

Very short! sorry but I just suddenly decided to finish this damn thing...well I did plan to... just life kinda got in the way as well as obsessions and things. But my thoughts are being plagued with vampire thoughts recently so perhaps I will be able to finish this off before I go ADD. If there is anything significantly wrong just know that I am going to probably add more to this chapter and correct it ...then again maybe not who knows. And yes...I forgot this vampire lore has only virgins being turned and Pip is definetly not a virgin...so..I forgot when I was writing it...oops? Hope you enjoy the tid bit.


	13. A simple note

Authors note.

I would like to thank anyone who have followed this story from the beginning, as well as anyone who have listed me as favorite author, favorite story, and story alert. It has meant a lot to me. Unfortunately with the passing of time, and creative writing classes, I have realized that some of my works are not as good as I once thought they were. This story was fun to write, and I enjoyed taking such a spin to the original, and making it my own for a short time, but I cannot continue it for the following reasons.

The vampire lore, which was the mistake I made with making Pip a vampire, because we all know he isn't a virgin. That was mostly the major mistake that I cannot get over. Also know that the original story is over even some other parts seem awkward and strange.

The structure of parts of the overall story, and even my habit of mentioning one thing and then forgetting about it in the next chapters.

I know many loved the story, but the only way I could finish the story (and I do want to see it complete) is if I go ahead and strip it down and then repost it. The last time I did this with a story no one read it, but that was different. Please post a review on your thoughts on the story. If you want more I will promptly get started reworking the tale. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Sora


End file.
